Temari's meeting with a shadow
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: TemaShika. Temari's got to meet with the head of the Nara clan before Shika and her can get married. Lame plot. Read anyway. Enjoy. Review. Thanks!


**Kay: Alright! Here I go trying at story number two! TemaShika this time! Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto. _Nothing_. So don't sue me.**

I sighed. I didn't really want to be here in the first place, but Shika said that I had to meet the head of the Nara clan before I could marry in. But where was Shika, you ask? That's right, he's too busy helping out at the academy to come with me to meet with the head of the clan, I bet he's scared of him in truth.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Temari-san, I had a harder time waking up Ari-sama than I had thought that I would," the lady who had let me into the leader's quarters. She was a sweet, nervous, chestnut-haired, twenty-year-old lady. I felt bad for making her go talk to the head (Ari-sama she had called him), since now the lady looked even _more_ nervous and fidgety.

"It's alright. I don't mind," I told her, trying to give a friendly smile (which, I'm sure, looked more like a mocking smirk). She acknowledged my attempt with a nod, before she opened the door with a bow to me.

Walking in, the thought crossed my mind that she must be the main servant for this "Ari-sama". I was a little surprised because the Nara's didn't strike me as the kind of clan to have servants (even if they were for the head of the clan). She had to have been a member of the family with high standing with whoever "Ari-sama" turned out to be.

"Hiya," a girls voice said, pulling me out of my musings. Looking up, I saw an orange-haired girl with the top layer of her long hair up in two braided buns and the rest hanging down loosely around her shoulders, who must have only been about thirteen-years-old. She wore a tight, black tank top over her busty chest, and narrow, black pants, with two sheathed swords on her back.

"Hi," I said, not really sure who she was or what she was doing there, "I'm Temari. Amo…You are?"

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Nara Shikari, head of the Nara clan," she said.

My eyes went wide. She was obviously amused by this.

I hadn't even considered that the leader of the clan would be a girl, let alone a girl who was _younger than me_. Though, thinking about it logically, it does back up the tendency for Nara men to be more submissive to members of the female gender.

"I hope my mother didn't scare you too much," the young girl said, "she's always been really fidgety since I became the head of the clan. She was very surprised when I accepted the position as head; she never wanted to have my place, and, I'm sure, was a bit surprised when the members of the clan began following my decisions and advice. But here," she paused motioning the mat in front of where she sat, "come here. There's no use in yelling across the room to you."

That shook me out of my shock. I didn't expect her to be so carefree, laid-back, and unparanoid. I walked forward, aware of her evaluating eyes on me the entire way. I sat down cross-legged on the mat, facing her and her eyes (that seemed to be able to see through everything I did to look like a innocent, sweet girl). "There that's so much better," she sighed finished with making her judgments of my character.

"Now, I believe that mother told me that you're here because you wish to be married into the Nara clan via Shikamaru-chan?" she said in a way that made it sound like a question even though it wasn't one.

"That is correct," I replied, looking defiantly into her eyes (trying to convey that I didn't care what she thought about me, and would marry Shika no matter what she decided).

She seemed to receive the message because she tilted her head to the side, giving me a dangerous-looking grin (which made me think about how good a match she'd make for Gaara, who had done the same motion without the smile when I'd told him of the "inter-village marriage in order to build up Suna's and Konoha's alliance").

"You don't care what I think, or say about you two getting married," she said, actually surprising me that she had seen that just from my eyes, "You're going to get married whether or not Tsunade-san, Gaara-san, or I care enough to stop you two from doing it."

I said nothing. She said nothing. Silence.

Then finally, "No, I don't particularly give a shit. But Shika told me that I had to come see you before we went through with it because, he said, otherwise you would disapprove, even if you did think that my characteristics were okay. And he said, he would rather be end on good terms with you, if his relation was to be severed completely," I said bluntly.

I waited for her response.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Well, I have to say, I like this personality better than the innocent personality you were attempting to put on," she said closing her eyes and tilting her head upright again then opened her eyes, "And that does sound a lot like Shikamaru-chan. He's not still a complaining sexist is he?" she asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow at me.

I burst out laughing (obviously surprising her a little). "Yeah. He's pretty much like that," I chocked out between my uncontrollable laughs. Soon she was laughing with me, just as hard as I was, until we'd been laughing so long our sides hurt. It wasn't that the idea of Shika's sexist tendencies that was truly funny, but I suppose that it was the fact that I felt under an unimaginable amount of stress talking to this girl (whom the Nara clan must have _some_ reason for listening to, even though she's less than probably less than half of most of their ages), and it seemed that she felt the same way about talking to me.

When finally our laughter had died down, Shikari spoke again.

"Well, I should get going. Tsunade-san wanted to talk to me about how good the habitat for the deer is." She stood up, starting for the door.

"So what's your final say on our wedding?" I asked right before she reached the doorway.

"Well," she said, pausing afterwards. She turned to face me again, back to the door, "I hope that I receive an invitation of some type." With that, she turned and left, leaving me sitting on the floor, trying to work out her answer.

It came in a burst of realization.

She was agreeing.

She was saying she thought we'd be a good couple.

Saying that she approved.

Saying okay.

I jumped up.

And laughed.

She was…

Interesting.

Tricky.

But interesting.

I left to tell Shika the news.

She seemed happy.

He'd be happy.

I _was_ happy.

I ran my way through the village to the academy. He was outside (fate? Or no?) helping Gai-sensei pack up equipment that had been used in the gym class.

I ran to Shika.

"Well? What did she say?" he asked.

I kissed him.

He understood what I was saying perfectly, kissing back to show he shared my excitement.

I heard Gai-sensei say, "Ah, Youth" to himself, but it wasn't important. For now, only Shika and I even existed.

I pulled back, looking up into his dark, soothing eyes.

"Oh yeah. She wants and invitation, too," I said my loving nature turning to bossiness in less than a blink an eye.

Shika groaned.

"Whatever," he mediated.

He kissed me again.

**Kay: So, I hope you liked it! please review (be as mean as you want to be). I might have made characters OOC (don't think so).**

**Oh, and for readers of my GaaHina fic I'm trying to update as soon as I can, so thank you for your support! **

**Later, dudes.**


End file.
